All For A Truffle
by sinister banana
Summary: Oneshot. In which the age-old question is answered - what exactly would Prince do for a chocolate truffle? Alternate Ending now posted! —PrincexGui
1. All For a Truffle

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: I CAN'T STOP WRITING ABOUT THIS PAIRING!

Not than any of you probably mind.

This has been sitting half-finished on my computer since February and I finally worked up the time and motivation to complete it late last night. It is unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes. I'm completely exhausted now. Who would have thought grad school took up so much time? Oh, Ling Bin. I have so much more respect for you now! Enjoy this _very_ belated Valentine's Day treat. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>All For A Truffle<strong>

_He tastes like chocolate. _

That was the first thought to go through Prince's mind. The next was much less coherent and distorted in a sugary haze. _Chocolate…Gui…tasty…mmmm…_

The two broke apart. "P-Prince?" the bard murmured in astonishment. The look of bewilderment on his face was almost comical.

Prince didn't respond. He simply savored the melted goodness that was now swirling on his tongue. He closed his eyes in delight and gave a happy sigh. After so many hours, he'd finally gotten the one thing he'd logged in for, and all it had taken was one simple joking request. Gui couldn't believe Prince had actually accepted his proposal. Was the elf really that starved for a sugary treat?

Gui swallowed hard at the sight that Prince presented before him. The look of pure joy on the boy's face was nearly sinful as he continued to bask in the aftermath of his happily received chocolate treat. The look on Prince's face and the elf's recent actions made the bard want him even more. His mind screamed out as he came out of his shock.

_He did it. He actually did it! Prince just…_

Gui's mind stopped as he fully processed the next words. His mind swirled in confusion and his heart pattered rapidly.

_Oh my, did Prince really just kiss me?_

That's right. You read that correctly. Prince. Kissed. _Gui_.

Why, you ask? Well…

**_~Flashback~_**

"PRINCE!" Frantic screams rose from around the castle. "Prince! Choose mine! You must choose mine alone!"

Prince sprinted away from the mob of fan girls, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. He'd been doing this all day. Belatedly he realized he could have avoided this if he'd just chosen not to log in. Perhaps he could still log out even now. But some sick part of him was hoping that maybe…_just maybe_…he could still come out of this victorious.

You see, victory meant chocolate. Loads of it. Valentine's chocolate to be precise. However, when Prince logged in to receive his many presents, he didn't take into account one very significant factor. He couldn't just accept chocolates from every girl that offered them. _No_. They all wanted him to accept theirs and theirs alone. They all wanted their treats to be special. And as much as Prince argued that it only seemed fair to equally spread his…erm…love…around by accepting every chocolate gift, the fan girls eyes turned to daggers and the whole lot subsequently began chasing after the elf and demanding his sole favor.

So Prince began running, sprinting as fast as his lithe elf-legs could carry him. He scaled over a small stone wall hoping that the barrier would act as a temporary shield while he searched for an ideal hiding spot. His blood red eyes quickly scanned the courtyard before coming to rest on his only hope – the supply closet on the opposite end of the quad.

He made a break for it as the fan girls behind him started to scale the tiny wall. "Prince!" their voices carried. "Come back! You have to eat mine! I love you!"

Prince shuddered. _But I don't even know you!_ His mind yelled in response as he reached for the doorknob, praying that the closest fan girl would not poke her head above the wall before he'd had a chance to slam the door shut.

"I think he went this way!"

He waited with baited breath. If they'd seen him enter the closet, it was all over. There was no escape. He was trapped with nowhere to run. He gulped in terror as the thundering herd neared him…and then faded.

They'd run right past him. Prince let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Your Highness," a familiar voice said suddenly by his ear. "That was a close one."

Prince nearly cried out in terror. His scream was muffled by a gentle hand that quickly reached out to cover his open mouth. Prince struggled for a moment against his assailant before calming down when he suddenly realized who it was. Then his panic turned to anger.

"Gui, you idiot! What are you doing here?"

Prince's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkened room and he made out the demon bard's purple ones staring back at him. The two were standing rather close to each other and Prince wondered how he hadn't seen the bard earlier. The closet was rather small. He chalked it up to being so afraid for his life that he hadn't really noticed anything when flinging himself into the tiny enclosed space. The bard stared at Prince, looking mildly uncomfortable at the question the elf had asked.

"Um…I was just…hanging out."

Prince raised an eyebrow. "In a supply closet?" he asked incredulously.

Before he could say any more, the two heard the distinct sound of another thundering herd of fan girls approaching. Prince's eyes widened in alarm. _Oh no_. They'd found him. But as the group approached, he heard very different comments from the ones that were chasing him before.

"He couldn't have gone this way. Maybe we should check the other hall?"

"That stupid genius professor. Why does he only have eyes for Prince?"

"If we keep trying, we might be able to change him. Then finally he'll notice one of us."

"Oh, Gui! You're far too handsome to only look at Prince."

"Gui, we love you!"

The voices faded into the distance as the thundering herd ran down another corridor. Prince's mouth dropped and his eyes turned to Gui. The bard looked completely embarrassed and tried to look anywhere than Prince's disbelieving face. As the situation slowly registered, Prince's expression changed from one of bewilderment to one of great amusement. The elf smirked and his eyes twinkled in mirth.

"So today is just as bad for you too, huh?"

Gui looked pointedly at the ground. He appeared reluctant to say anything.

"You could just log off you know. That way you wouldn't have to deal with any of them," Prince offered.

"Your Highness!" the bard began to protest, catching himself before completing his sentence. _But I finally get to see you_. Prince raised an eyebrow at Gui's sudden stop. Gui cleared his throat. "Erm, that is to say, you could too."

Prince looked mildly embarrassed. His face turned pink. "I know that!" Prince argued back and crossed his arms. "I just don't want to yet."

_I really want to get my hands on some of that chocolate._

Now it was Gui's turn to question.

"Is his Highness logged in for a reason?"

Prince wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, he was logged in for a reason. And that sole reason was chocolate. In real life, Lan had made some handmade chocolates and while she was contemplating who to give them to, stupid Yang Ming had come and eaten them all! She hadn't even had a chance to eat one herself. The nerve! So she'd logged into Second Life knowing that there would be dozens, if not hundreds, of chocolates waiting for her from adoring fan girls. She just hadn't taken into account how adoring _and crazed_ those fan girls could be. So here she was. Stuck in a supply closet with the flaming demon bard. She thought back to the girls' comments. They were quite right. With his looks, it really was a shame that the bard only had eyes for Prince.

Prince shook his head suddenly. _Whoa_. That was a weird tangent to go on.

Prince decided to come clean. "I logged in because I wanted chocolate," he admitted, trying not to sound embarrassed at how silly the idea appeared now. Especially after being chased like a piece of meat by some rabid wolves…er, I mean fan girls.

Gui laughed. "Prince, you could have just asked me. I have some in my pocket." The bard pulled out a lovingly wrapped heart-shaped box. On the front was a card that read: '_To my beloved Prince. Heart, your ever faithful bard_.'

Prince took one look and slugged Gui in the face. "I can't accept that! That's the whole problem. I can't eat just one person's gift."

Gui looked utterly crestfallen as he slowly began to tuck the chocolates away. But then his eyes lit up as he had the most sinful idea. Prince leaned back against the door with a sigh, looking annoyed and frustrated at being trapped in such confined quarters with the man that was always throwing himself at him. And yet he couldn't leave for fear of being chased down by an angry hoard of women. What a life. Maybe he should just log off now. He could always go to the grocery store in real life and get more ingredients for chocolate-making. And this time he'd make sure that Yang Ming wasn't around to steal his treats! Just as Prince was about to log off, something caught his attention and made him stop.

A tantalizing scent suddenly wafted through the air. It was sweet and rich and creamy. It was altogether mouthwatering and Prince began to salivate in recognition. The smell was heavenly. It was everything he'd been wanting. It was…

Gui popped one of his chocolates into his mouth and grinned. "If you won't accept them, I might as well enjoy them."

Prince's mouth dropped and he swallowed hard. Here Gui was, eating _his_ chocolates right in front of him. It smelled so perfect too.

"Gui," Prince nearly whined. "Could you please not do that in front of me?"

Gui's eyes widened in false concern. "Do what?" he asked innocently as he popped another chocolate into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Mmm," he added as he closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I admire Second Life's 99% realism factor?"

When Prince didn't respond, Gui cracked an eye open to see the elf eying the box in his hand hungrily. "Your Highness, are you alright? Maybe you should just log off." The concern in Gui's voice was genuine this time.

Prince seemed to be at war with himself. He kept eying the box greedily and then shaking his head as if to convince himself no. Gui thought he heard him muttering what sounded like, "Can't take them…not from one person…"

"Prince?" Gui debated with himself as well. Perhaps eating the chocolate in front of Prince was a bit too tortuous. "Are you sure you don't want to just share this box with me? That way it's not like I'm giving it to you."

Prince shook his head fervently. "No," he managed to squeak out. "It's fine. Go ahead eating."

Gui raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a truffle and held it out. "Are you sure? This is the only one in the box."

Prince paled and shook his head. It seemed as though he might lose his resolve.

"Alright…" Gui shrugged his shoulders and lifted the truffle to his mouth.

"Wait!" Prince cried out.

But it was too late. The truffle was already in Gui's mouth. Gui looked momentarily guilty as Prince eyed him like all his hopes and dreams had been crushed.

"My truffle…" The elf looked downtrodden.

Gui didn't know what to say. He felt like the cruelest person in the world at that moment. He tried to think of something that would change Prince's attitude around. His eyes lit up. _Yes!_ Prince enjoyed nothing more than beating Gui to a pulp.

"Your Highness," Gui smiled suggestively. "You could always take it from my mouth."

Prince narrowed his eyes at him, and then the look changed into something else. Something Gui couldn't place. Prince took a step closer to him in calculated determination. Gui's mouth fell open. "Prince?"

And that's when it happened. In that one moment of confusion, Prince closed the gap and it was over before Gui had even registered what had happened. His mouth still hung open in shock.

"Mmm…delicious…" Prince moaned as he leaned back against the door, seeming quite pleased with himself.

_**~Which brings us to the present~**_

Gui continued to stare at Prince incredulously, not daring to admit what had just occurred. His mouth gaped open and close. No words came out.

"I suppose I could share with you, Guiliastes," Prince spoke cheerfully as he reached down and plucked the heart-shaped chocolate container from Gui's hands. He acted as if nothing unusual had just occurred. "You're right. It's not like I'm accepting them if we share."

He opened the box and popped another chocolate into his mouth. Gui could hardly believe his eyes or ears. "I…you…you're eating my chocolates!"

"And so are you," Prince replied and shoved one into Gui's still-open mouth.

Gui smiled as Prince continued to munch happily on the bard's lovingly gifted chocolate treats. The elf would occasionally force-feed Gui (aka shove a chocolate down his throat) to ensure that they were indeed sharing. Gui made a mental note to never underestimate the elf's desire for chocolate ever again. No one would ever believe that Prince had kissed him for a truffle.

"Prince, do you like chocolate caramels? I just put the last one in my mouth."

The elf smacked him hard. Oh well, a bard could dream, right? He'd definitely keep dreaming about this moment until the day when Prince would finally and wholeheartedly accept his Valentine's chocolates.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: \(^0^)/

I made an alternate ending for this that involved more kissing and Prince and Gui ending up together. But I decided I didn't like it because the characters seemed too OOC. I totally feel Prince's pain though! I gave up sweets for Lent and have been doing nothing but stare longingly at desserts and soda for the past month. D:

And a shameless plug, if you enjoy my PrincexGui fics please check out my multi-chapter story about Ling Bin. I swear you will like the new pairing and the real-life character I'm creating out of Ice Phoenix. Pretty please read it? This is my attempt to start a new ship so Ling Bin can end up happy too! :)


	2. Alternate Ending

A/N: Per **Nessie-san**'s request, I have provided the alternate ending. I tweaked it from the original alt. ending because I simply could not _stand_ how OOC Gui and Prince were. Thus, in this one they are slightly more in character though still a tad OOC. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>All For a Truffle - Alternate Ending<strong>

"I…you…you're eating my chocolates!"

"And so are you," Prince replied and shoved one into Gui's still-open mouth.

Prince's eyes closed in distinct pleasure at the chocolate euphoria on his tongue. Gui's heart raced at the sight. Prince opened his eyes only to look down and select another chocolate piece. His eyes widened happily as they landed on the one he wanted. He reached down…

Only to see that Gui had plucked it away from him. He watched in horror as Gui popped it into his mouth. The elf's jaw dropped. Gui looked hopeful as his eyes dared the elf to take it.

"I'm not falling for that again," Prince muttered under his breath as he moved on to select another chocolate piece.

A light touch stopped him. He looked up into Gui's confused face. "Please?"

In the closet, the bard stood only inches away. It was close enough that Prince could smell the hint of raspberry chocolate on Gui's breath. Prince inhaled the scent and stared back uncertainly into Gui's adoring and extremely confused face. It would be so easy to just close the distance between them and fall victim to Gui's charm and desire. The bard's eyes pleaded with his own, silently asking Prince for that opportunity. Prince gulped uncertainly.

This was quickly treading into dangerous territory, and Prince had to find a way to stop it. He instantly regretted his decision to steal that truffle from Gui's mouth. He'd wanted it so much he hadn't stopped to think about the aftermath and repercussions. And now Gui was standing in front of him, staring at him with love and desire, but loving Prince enough to not force the elf into anything.

Gui's sweetly intoxicating breath continued to consume his senses.

Prince closed his eyes and his words came out in a shaky whisper. "No."

He'd closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to see the look of sheer disappointment and brokenness at denying Gui his request. It was his fault after all. He hadn't been thinking clearly. He'd wanted that truffle above everything else.

But that wasn't entirely true, was it?

Prince knew somewhere deep in his heart that he wouldn't have made such a rash and thoughtless decision if it was anyone but Gui. In that one instant when he'd made up his mind to steal the truffle with a kiss, a part of him had encouraged the idea simply for that fact that it would give him an excuse to finally place his lips on Gui's. He'd never entertained the notion before because his reputation had been on the line. He couldn't afford to lose his heartless image of the Blood Elf because he'd kissed an overly affectionate and slightly effeminate demon bard. But Gui had offered him the opportunity through a piece of delicious melted chocolate, and there was no one around to watch.

Prince felt his heart clench. There was also the realization that Gui only liked men. He could never fully appreciate a relationship with Gui knowing that he'd been lying about his gender this entire time. What would happen if he told Gui the truth? Prince's heart sank and he suddenly grew worried. He'd lose Gui for sure. He couldn't handle that. Despite everything, Gui had become one of his most trusted and faithful companions. Gui stood by him with unyielding faith no matter what happened and no matter what decisions Prince made.

Prince opened his eyes to find Gui looking into his own for an answer. Gui looked broken, but a faint glimmer of hope still shone in his plum-colored eyes. "Prince?"

Prince threw every last bit of rationale thought from his mind and tugged on the front of the bard's shirt so that he met Gui's lips, causing the bard to gasp in response. Gui stood in momentary shock, not sure if this was a dream or reality and sincerely hoping for the latter. At Prince's gentle prodding, Gui lifted a shaky hand to tenderly cup the side of Prince's face. After a hesitant moment during which Gui half-expected the elf to withdraw and punch him in the face for being so brazen, Gui reached his other hand out to pull Prince's face closer to his in silent desperation as he deepened the kiss and entangled his fingers in the elf's snow-white hair.

Prince responded by tugging on the front of the bard's shirt again, grasping him tightly as he tried to close the distance between them. Prince's mind was a swirl of emotion. All he tasted was raspberry and chocolate and the slight honey of Gui's own sweetness.

He unexpectedly moaned into Gui's mouth and the bard responded by increasing the passion of the kiss as their bodies shifted and hips pressed against hips. Prince was in a haze. He'd never been kissed this senselessly before.

Gui broke the kiss, much to Prince's protest, only to trail lighter ones down Prince's jawbone and neck. Prince gasped as Gui hit a sensitive spot and nipped at it lightly.

"Gui!" Prince cried out.

Gui pulled back at the words, seemingly surprised by himself and his actions, and the two stared intently at each other, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss they'd shared.

Gui's eyes widened. "Please tell me this is not a dream," he searched the elf's face for clarity, for some sort of clue that this was truly happening.

Prince tensed at the words. How was he supposed to respond? In truth, this should not be happening. Prince, in his right mind, would never consent to this. But in that moment, Prince hadn't really been acting like Prince. His mind had been overtaken by Lan and her unrealized feelings for Gui. This would all be different if Prince was a girl and Gui still loved her. Prince wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now for lying about her gender and taking advantage of Gui's feelings towards the opposite sex.

"Professor Min, I'm sorry. You're probably going to hate me," Lan's inner worries surfaced in Prince's smooth tenor voice. Gui looked at the elf in confusion and at the sudden address of him as professor. "I'm one of your students, but not anyone you might guess."

Gui shook his head. "I don't understand. I already told you it didn't matter to me that you were a student. Why should it—"

"Shhhh," Prince placed a hand to Gui's mouth so that he could finish. He had to do it. He liked and respected Gui enough that he had to tell him the truth. He'd just received a mind-blowing kiss from the bard, and if they were to ever continue something like this in the future, Lan wanted to make sure she could fully enjoy it. "I'm—"

"Don't feel like you have to tell me," Gui cut her off. "I'll still love you no matter who you are. That's a promise."

"But you're gay!" Prince blurted out.

"And I love you," Gui responded. "I don't see how that matters."

"But I'm not," Prince looked down at his toes. "And I only like guys."

Gui scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. That didn't make any sense. Prince's statement wouldn't make sense at all. Unless…

"Your avatar can't be a different gender than you are in real life," the bard looked at the elf questioningly.

"The higher ups in Second Life gave me a special request."

Prince refused to look at him. He didn't want to see the disappointment and regret in Gui's eyes upon finding out that his beloved was actually female. To his surprise, he felt soft lips press against his own in quiet reassurance. "What makes you think that will change how I feel? I love _you_. Not your body. Not your gender. You could be a toad for all I care and I'd still follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Gui…" Prince felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He wasn't losing him. Gui wasn't even upset.

"I guess that finally explains your intense love and desire for chocolate though," the bard laughed jokingly.

Prince slugged his shoulder lightly, though he too cracked the slightest grin. "Shut up!"

"You can tell me who you are in real life when you're ready," Gui spoke again in all seriousness. "Since you might feel awkward about being my student. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you…" Prince murmured. He hadn't even thought about the complication of being Gui's student. It was probably best he didn't say anything for the time being.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Prince was caught momentarily off-guard. "Anything?" he repeated.

"Yes, anything," Gui replied. "I just want to stay by your side."

Prince suddenly grinned, eager to move on from this intimate conversation. From the sounds of it, they'd have many more opportunities to continue these talks in the days and months to come. "You're sure?" Prince asked again.

"As sure as my Second Life name is Guiliastes."

Prince smiled. "Then hand me another chocolate, Guiliastes. You're hogging the box."

Gui's eyes lit up in complete happiness. This really was happening. His dream had come true. He'd captured Prince's heart and now the elf was all his. His heart pattered eagerly in anticipation for the day he'd finally know Prince's identity in real life as well.

Gui held a mischievous glint in his eye as he reached for a chocolate-covered toffee piece and, rather than handing it to Prince, placed it in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't you—" Prince began to cry out in protest until a warm, soft, and chocolate-filled mouth covered his own again. Prince sighed happily in response and pulled Gui close to him again. Gui's heart threatened to burst from overwhelming joy. He knew that Prince liked him. This was the best Valentine's wish come true. And all it took was one little truffle.


End file.
